Magical Love
by ScottishDreamer
Summary: It seemed like Chichiri was just helping out an old friend. Now, neither Tasuki and Chichiri's life or heart will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Fushigi Yugi characters. I do, however, own Lena… So don't mess with her!

The statue of the priestess rested in the courtyard of the imperial palace. Her fair, marble face capturing the essence of her joy and love for others. Tasuki looked from side to side to make sure the court was clear before stepping up to the statue and gently stroking her cheek. "Miaka" he whispered.

"So you love her."

"W-what? Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "My name is Lena my lord."

Tasuki frowned. "Alright Lena, I can't see how anything here is your business."

Lena smiled sweetly brushing her long burgundy hair over her shoulder. "So that is a yes then, you do love her don't you?"

Tasuki scowled. "Your being ridiculous, I don't love the priestess."

Lena's smile widened. "I didn't say the priestess. Ooooh you do love her. The great warrior Tasuki loves the Priestess Miaka!" she teased.

Tasuki's eyes darkened. "I'd watch your words if I were you."

Lifting a brow Lena stepped closer. "Oh really, what if I don't? Will you visit Suzaku's wrath on me?"

Tasuki rose to the bait. "Maybe I will."

Lena's emerald eyes flashed with humor as she gasped and pressed her hand to her heart. "Have mercy Lord Tasuki!"

"I will not be mocked by some girl!" Tasuki growled advancing on her slowly.

"Lady Lena!" A voice called from behind him. Instantly, the woman's teasing manner vanished, replaced by a look of pure joy as Chichiri came to Tasuki's side.

"You know this hellion?" Tasuki growled his foul humor abating only slightly.

Chichiri grinned sliding his mask off. "Yes, of course I do." He laughed as Lena threw herself in his arms.

Tasuki's jaw dropped as he watched the radical transformation in the girl's manner. The sarcasm was gone from her smile as her eyes slid closed and held tightly to the monk. Chichiri laughed as he relaxed his hold on the young woman. "Lady Lena I've missed you! What brings you to me?"

Lena's sweet smile faded, replaced by a sad one. Tasuki frowned when he realized he wished for the other one back. His frown deepened as Lena knelt in front of them. Turning he raised a brow at Chichiri.

Chichiri met his look with a shrug and turned back o Lena. "What's wrong Lena?" Chichiri asked kindly.

Keeping her gaze at the ground Lena spoke softly. "My lord's I have come on behalf of Gahia to request your help in riding our land of a great evil."

Reaching out a hand to her Chichiri helped her to stand. "I am never your Lord Lena, we have been and always will be equal. Why did they send you rather than your father?"

Lena's lashes swept down in reddish purple half moons on her fair skin. "My father is dead Chichiri."

Unheedingly, he pulled her back into his arms. "I'm so sorry my Lena."

Lena turned her sad smile back up at him, her mossy eyes glossy. "Will you help me Chichiri?"

Tasuki regarded the woman and the automatic tension he felt when his friend was holding her. Shaking it off he waited for the answer he knew Chichiri would give. There would be no way that he would not help one in need, especially if they were a friend.

"Of course I'll come, we're like family you know." Chichiri smiled reassuringly as Lean turned toward Tasuki.

"And you my lord?"

Tasuki leaned back on his heels crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I don't know," turning to Chichiri "Who is she anyway?"  
Lena's eyes flared, "Why do you ask? I though as an honored celestial warrior you would forge ahead to save the innocent!"

Chichiri hid his smile by replacing his mask. Leaning forward he rested his hand on her neck, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, you know."

The corner of her mouth twitched as she maintained eye contact with Tasuki.

Tasuki glared at the two of them, "Fine! I'll come! Are you happy now? But only because I know I would never hear the end of it."

His answer was rewarded with a smile so brilliant it lit up Lena's entire face. Tasuki's breath actually caught in his chest. Entranced, he stared upon her lovely face. "Great", he thought, "Another girl, nothing but trouble."

"How long will it take you guys to get ready?" she asked her eyes shades brighter than moments ago.

Chichiri shrugged, "We just have to inform the Empress."

Lena's jaw dropped. "You know the Empress?"

"Of course we do." Chichiri was surprised when Tasuki spoke up his arms crossed over his chest. "The Emperor was one of us, didn't you know that?"

Lena's eye brows rose. "Of course I did, but I mean how close would you guys be to the actual Emperor. Was he as wonderful as he seemed?" She turned her back on Tasuki to direct the question to Chichiri.

Chichiri nodded leading the way into the palace. "Yeah he was a great guy you know, a bit vain, but he cared about his people."

Lena nodded thoughtfully as she took in her surroundings while they walked. The warriors flanked both of her sides as she entered into the inter sanctum of the palace with out even a second glace of the guards. "I never thought I would actually be going here." She whispered in awe.

"At least your bandits didn't hold him captive thinking he was a girl before you graced his court." Tasuki muttered and Chichiri chuckled.

"D-do I get to meet her highness?" Lena whispered as they came to a think pair of double doors.

"I don't see why not you know, she's really nice." Chichiri smiled taking her arm as she looked around in awe.

Tasuki looked over at the woman and laughed softly. He knew only too well what it was like to be a lowly peasant gracing the highest courts.

Lena trembled with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as the heavy doors swung open.

At first the enormous room looked empty. The dark red tapestries that lined the hall were intricately designed, run through with gold treads. Words such as peace, hope and wisdom were branded on the crimson fabric. Lena did her best to take in her surroundings, noticing the doors to both her left and right that, at the moment, were closed leaving only the tall torches in the burnt cherry columns and the paper lanterns that were intricately laced throughout the room to give off a soft light. At the far end there was a ramp nestled between two staircases that led up to a throne that was hidden by two misty red veils.

Lena froze as the tall figure of a woman stepped out from behind the veils and started toward them. Chichiri and Tasuki moved forward to meet the Empress while Lena threw herself on the floor and pressed her face to the ground in front of the beautiful woman.

The Empress Houki lifted a brow to the warriors before her before looking down to the red haired woman examining the carpet in front of her.

"Lords Tasuki and Chichiri it is so good to see you!" She greeted with the incline of her head before turning and looking at the woman. "And you would be?"

Lena felt her heart catch as the Empress addressed her.

"Your Highness, I am Lena Tania from Gahia, I have been sent to request the aid of Lord Chichiri in riding our land of a terrible evil." Lena spoke quickly to the carpet.

"Ah, so you're a friend of Lord Chichiri, then by all means rise my dear."

Lena paled as she rose shakily to her feet. "Thank you Highness." She whispered still keeping her eyes on the carpet.

The Empress smiled at the two warriors before reaching out and catching the woman's hand in her own. "Now what kind of evil are your people dealing with?" she asked kindly leading Lena toward the doors to the west.

"W-we, believe it is a demon majesty. So far it has taken eight of our people including my father. It has also destroyed the main part of the house in which I, and many others lived with our master."

The Empress nodded in understanding as she led the way out into a private courtyard. Gracefully, the Empress sat on a marble bench near one of the ponds. Gesturing, she offered the seat next to her to the still very nervous young woman.

"I see your dilemma Lady Lena, and I will do all in my power to help you. But first you must rest, for I can see you are terribly tired and if I do not mistake my guess, wounded."

Lena's eyes jerked up to the Empress' in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

Across from the women both warriors frowned.

"Lena, are you holding a guise?" Chichiri admonished.

Lena's chin jerked now in a short nod, "Yes, but I'm not badly injured and we must make haste to save my lands!" she excused.

The Empress shook her head, "I admire your determination dear but it would all be in vain if you fell ill on the journey."

Tasuki, who had remained silent thus, spoke up "Yeah, you silly woman, then where would we be?"

The Empress and Chichiri both swung their eyes to Tasuki in surprise. It almost sounded like he was worried.

Catching both of their astonished looks Tasuki rolled his eyes and turned back to frowning at Lena. "Where are you hurt anyway? Not like I care or anything."

Lena's mossy eyes met his in slight irritation.

Chichiri cleared his throat drawing her attention once again to him. "Lena drop your guise." He demanded striding over to her. Meekly, she hung her head and dropped her guise. Her beautiful robes disappeared into a dark green kimono that was ripped fairly severely around the neck and back.

Upon reaching her Chichiri's breath caught as she turned around and slid her robe down her backside slightly. Purple bruises flowered her slender back as well as a deep cut that slashed over her shoulder and behind her neck.

"What happened?" Tasuki asked softly as he reached out to gently touch the worst of her bruises. Chichiri jumped in surprise at his friend's appearance at his side and shot him a warning glance as Tasuki moved up to examine the gash on her shoulder. Tasuki, however, did not even notice. His eyes never left Lena's brutalized form.

"Well thieves, right when I got to town, but it's alright I'm fine." She blushed feeling extremely uncomfortable as she pulled her tattered robe back up.

The Empress smiled softly and took Lena's arm. "You must be a powerful sorceress Lady Lena, to hide so much so fully."

Lena blushed again. "Well, I am still studying, that's why I came for Chichiri, he is much more powerful than I."

The Empress nodded. "He is very powerful and you may have his help as well as any other's you wish my dear, now lets get you cleaned up and rested, I believe you'll be able to leave in the morning if you rest well tonight."

Lena nodded in thanks before pausing to turn back to Tasuki and Chichiri. "I'm sorry for deceiving you my friends."

Chichiri nodded stiffly. "Just don't let it happen again Lena, we'll make the preparations for travel while you rest, don't worry about a thing, you know. Everything will be just fine."

Lena nodded smiling tiredly as she cast a glace at Tasuki who looked at her with a soft light in his dark eyes. Almost immediately, he caught himself and covered with his sarcastic swagger. "Right Lady, get rest we'll see you in the morning."

Lena smiled as she turned around to let the Empress lead her away, thinking that the wing warrior had a more of a mask than Chichiri.

Tasuki whirled on Chichiri the moment Lena and the Empress were out of earshot. "Ok who the hell is she and how do you know her?"

Chichiri laughed as he turned to make his way back toward their rooms. "Lena and I shared the same master, she is a sorceress as I am a sorcerer. I've know her since I was injured, she was the one who helped me recover, you know. She was nothing more than a child at the time. Barely ten when I showed up. But she never left my side. She's had a tough life, you know, but she's got a good heart."

Tasuki nodded, "Right so she's a sorceress, that explains a lot." He cleared his throat and tired to do the same to his mind.

Chichiri shook his head in wonder as he watched Tasuki, he had never been one to outwardly show feeling and this was something different all together. Could it be possible that he was interested in Lena?

"Well I'll work on getting food if you want to get the traveling gear." Chichiri smiled behind his mask as he turned into his room.

It took Tasuki a moment before he responded "No problem."

Leaning out of his doorway Chichiri added, "Hey you should stop by and make sure Lena doesn't need anything for tomorrow, it didn't look like she had much with her."

Tasuki blushed as he turned toward his room. "Sure, whatever."

Chichiri smiled as he changed then headed down toward the kitchens. "This could get interesting." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Majesty?" Lena asked softly from where she was bathing in the waterfall.

The Empress turned from laying out robes for Lena and smiled. "Call me Houki my dear, deep down I am just a simple village girl like you."

Lena nodded respectfully " Lady Houki, how did you know of my wounds?" She asked lathering her hair for a second time.

Houki shrugged, "It's a raw talent I guess, I've always been able to tell how people are feeling. When I was back at my village I always helped with the doctor. I can see it clearly when people try to hide pain."

Lena ducked under the waterfall then squeezed the extra water from her hair. "It's a helpful talent Lady. Did the Emperor know of it?"

Houki's smile turned sad. "Yes, he did. He always told me I should develop my gift. But I never had the time. He died rather suddenly."

Lena nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry Lady Houki I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject."

Houki's smile brightened. "Don't apologize, my time with Hotohori was short but full of love." Her eyes became misty as she lost herself in the past.

Lena wrapped her arms around herself and made her way toward the ladies waiting with towels. After drying she donned the deep red robes lent to her by the Empress. Moving slowly she knelt next to the Empress timidly laying her hand on her shoulder.

Surprised, Houki looked over to where the sorceress knelt. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this." She explained but Lena just gifted her with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it. I understand loss." Lena stood slowly her aching body protested. Immediately, Houki stood to help the younger girl. The sorceress smiled her thanks as she straightened.

"Your wounds need to be tended to, I will send someone with a medicine for relieving the pain and swelling, but I must get back to business. My son is to practice swordsmanship and I wouldn't miss for the world. He is just as good as Hotohori was." She smiled happily.

Lena smiled back feeling thankful that this woman still had a part of the man she loved with her.

"Oh I understand Lady Houki, if I could get direction to somewhere to rest…" she started.

"How silly of me to forget. Of course", the Empress gestured to one of the women that had helped Lena dress. "Kia, help Lady Lena to the room she is to use." The woman bowed and took Lena's arm to aid her walking.

"Thank you Lady Houki." Lena smiled as the woman began leading her away.

"Anytime Lena, please come visit us again someday." The Empress smiled fondly at the girl.

Lena nodded "Of course."

The room Lena was lent was sparse yet elegant. Everything was in white including the wood of the bed, which was somewhat of an amazement to her. Stroking the pale wood she noticed the woman, Kia, readying another set of robes for her to sleep in. Turning Lena let the woman help her dress for bed, and her body was beyond exhausted as she lay gingerly on her stomach in the soft down of the bed. Distantly, she heard the woman leave just as the warm blackness of sleep washed over her.

It seemed only moments later that the door to her room was slammed open. Flinching, Lena pried her eyes open to target the disturbance, when her eyes rested on a tall flame haired man her eyes snapped open. Painfully, she tried to push herself up. At her first gasp of pain she was surprised to feel Tasuki's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders gently bracing her so she could sit without pain. By the time she could sit on her own she had forgotten the initial irritation and looked at Tasuki gratefully.

"I'm here to give you this." He thrust a small clay jar toward her. "Houki said it would help with your pain."

Taking the jar from his hand she looked up at him, "Um, could you help me with it… I mean all the wounds are on my back." She blushed prettily.

Tasuki matched her color but nodded slowly. "Sure."

Taking the jar from her he let it on the table next to her bed and helped her turn so her back was facing him. Clenching his fists he called himself all different types of stupid he watched her slide the snowy night robe down baring her wounded torso. Reminding himself that she was a girl and that he didn't like girls he reached for the jar and scooped a bit of the salve onto his fingers.

"Um, I hope this doesn't hurt. I'm not very good at all this." He apologized gruffly as he tenderly smoothed the thin ointment over her many bruises.

Lena was shocked at the tenderness of the rough warriors touch and blushed deeply at the soothing motions of his fingers across her sore flesh. Combined with the warmth of the medicine her body started to relax a bit more until he got to her wounded shoulder.

"How did this one happen?" Tasuki asked, his voice soft as he lightly smoothed the salve over the gash. "It looks like they tried to cut your throat."

Lena shuddered. "They did, but I turned away fast enough they only cut into my back and shoulder."

Tasuki nodded gravely. "How did you get away?"

"I fought them, how else?" She gasped as his touch slipped roughly against a bruise.

"You mean you fought them on your own?" his voice deepened as he set the salve down turned away. "That has to dry." He snapped when she went to cover herself again.

Sighing, she pulled her robe closer to her front and turned to face him.

"Of course I fought them. I can do that you know."

Tasuki turned back around. "No you can't your just a girl! You need to be protected! It's a good thing you came for Chichiri and me. We know how to protect a girl, we did it all the time with Miaka. She was always getting into some trouble or another."

Lena's eyes flashed as she glared into his haughty ginger ones. "Well I'm not just some girl! I've been taking care of myself for years!"

"Yeah well, not very well from the looks of it. How many times have you been hurt like this?"

Lena's eyes widened, "That's not the point!"

Tasuki leaned forward his nose an inch from hers. "Ha! Oh yes it is! You need a man to take care of you!"

"I do not!" She growled jumping up to glare at him, her shoulders squared.

"Do too!" Tasuki growled back stepping closer.

"I do not! And even if I did it wouldn't be you!" She threatened her skin flushing with anger.

"Yes it damn well would! I can protect you better than any man can!" he bellowed fire dancing in his eyes.

"But why would you want to!" she yelled back clutching her robe tightly.

"I don't know!" He roared, "This is why I hate girls!"

Lena froze for a moment as he turned and abruptly slammed his way out of the room. Sighing, she sunk down on the bed as she heard his boots stomp away on the wooden walkway out side. Her relief was short lived when she heard the same boots stomping back toward her room. Squaring her shoulders, she watched him slam the door open again.

"I'm supposed to ask if you need anything for the journey." He growled looking over her shoulder.

Lena gritted her teeth in attempt to keep from yelling no when she did indeed need supplies.

"I need a new set of robes and sandals. Also, we all will need sleeping supplies because it is more than a days trip." She bit off in a very unladylike tone. "And if it is possible I need a chain for my heart stone."

Tasuki looked at her when she made the last request. "What the hell is a heart stone?"

"Just ask Chichiri to get one for me he'll know what it is!" She snapped, losing her battle with calm once again as her fatigue and pain kicked in.

Tasuki growled. "Fine, whatever!" he stomped away again.

This time Lena waited until she didn't hear his angry steps return to relax.

"That man may drive me insane." She muttered turning to lay on her stomach with a groan once again.

Morning crept over the palace with a thick mist. Staring out the doorway of his room Chichiri heaved a deep sigh. It wasn't a good sign. Not at all, but he knew Lena well enough to know that she would not let them put off their trip a moment longer.

"Come on Chichiri, times a wasting and the sooner we defeat this demon the sooner we can get rid of this girl." Tasuki growled as he secured all the blankets into his pack before shaking out the robes he bought in the market first thing in the morning. Of course Houki had offered some of her garments but Tasuki had refused.

"Hey Tasuki maybe I should take her the robes, you know. After your fight last night I don't know if she'll be happy to see you." Chichiri offered.

Tasuki frowned. "Yeah your probably right. But make sure and put that stuff on her back for her while your there."

Chichiri nodded taking the robes and turning towards Lena's room.

"Oh and make sure it dries before she covers her back." Tasuki yelled over his shoulder as he secured his pack a second time.

"And!" He yelled louder, "make sure to help her up so she doesn't disturb her shoulder!"

Chichiri lifted a hand to signal that he understood as he kept walking.

Laughing he wondered if his friend had finally overcome his phobia of women. Then shook his head in wonder that he picked Lena of all people to fall for. They were far too much alike, both fiery and fiercely loyal. They would be perfect for each other if they didn't kill one another first.

Smiling, he turned into Lena's room gently slidthe door open. Lena was still asleep on her stomach with her left hand tangled in her russet waves. Suddenly, Chichiri smirked as a brilliant idea dawned on him. Stepping outside the door the quickly transformed into Tasuki and stepped back in.

"Hey wench wake up." He growled in his best Tasuki voice.

Groggily, Lena leaned up on her forearms and glared at him. "What do you want?" she yawned.

"You need to get up if we're going to leave today unless you don't care about your people and you want to stay in bed." Chichiri growled again with Tasuki's voice.

Lena's eyes snapped open as she pushed herself up slowly, slapping his hands away when he attempted to help her.

"Of course I want to help my people you jerk! Now leave the clothes and get out of here so I can get dressed!"

Chichiri restrained his laugher as he noticed that even though she seemed outwardly angry, deep down she was glad to see Tasuki. "Maybe they have a shot" he thought smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" she snapped.

"Oh right. I need to put more medicine on your back." Chichiri let Tasuki's voice become less gruff.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ugh, alright." Slowly she bared her back toward him and waited for him to proceed. Eyebrows raising Chichiri was shocked to see the comfortable behavior that Lena showed Tasuki. As a rule Lena was very closed toward men. In fact besides himself and their master he didn't know a man that Lena actually let her guard down around.

Striving for gentleness he smoothed the paste across her bruises.

Lena frowned at the rough touch of Tasuki's hands. He was so very gentle last night and this morning if felt as if she were being attacked. Suddenly a breeze blew in through the open door and she caught a whiff of his sent. Eyes narrowing she bit her lip as the rest of the ointment was spread over her remaining wounds.  
Once finished Lena turned back toward him as he sat on the edge of her bed scowling at her as usual.

When he caught the sight of her furious expression his eyes widened. "What's wrong Lena? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Reaching out she smacked him upside the head. "What in the world are you doing?"

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. Chichiri was in complete shock; if she was always like this to Tasuki no wonder the man was frustrated with her.

"I know it's you Chichiri!" she shrieked pushing him off the bed.

Chichiri landed on the floor laughing. "Lena your abilities have grown you know. Your very good at detecting a fake!" He praised.

"Yeah well thanks, what were you doing though?" She blushed and pulled her robe tight leaving her back to the air.

"Well I just wanted to see if I could figure out what you guys were fighting about last night you know. The whole palace heard you guys yelling." He rubbed his cheek for sympathy.

"Oh so you thought to stage a reenactment?" Lena lifted a brow.

"Well no, I just wanted to see what you would of done. Ok yes, I wanted to see if you guys would still fight this morning."

Lena smiled slightly. "Well now you have your answer your strange man. Did you bring the clothes I asked for?"

Chichiri nodded retrieving the robes and sandals from the chair where he laid them.

"Oh wow, they're beautiful." Lena gasped looking over the deep blue robes inlaid with sliver swirls around the sleeves and bottom. "Where did you get them?"

Chichiri grinned. "Tasuki bought them this morning."

The sorceress' head jerked up. "He bought them… for me?"

Chichiri nodded. "Yup, bright and early. And he was the one who told me to put the medicine on your back."

"He did?" She squeaked turning red.

"Yup, just go easy on him Lena, he's not used to being around girls. He's the boss of a bunch of thieves up in the mountains you know. He's new to being around people."

Lena nodded. "I'll try Chichiri I really will, but he just gets me so frustrated sometimes."

Chichiri nodded. "He's a good guy under it all, in time I think you'll see that. Just don't be too hard on him you know?"  
Lena smile. "Yes, ok, I'll try." She ran her fingers down the magnificent indigo garment.

Chichiri couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned to leave the room. "Be ready within the hour we need to get on the road."

When silence met his words he looked back to see Lena holding the robed carefully, grin widening he repeated himself. This time she nodded before going into the smaller room off of hers to change.

I have more and I promise I'll get it up here soon!! I just need to do some edititing, but it should be up in the next couple of days.. actually I have a lot more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, I, to my dismay do not own Fushigi Yugi, I do however own Lena and another character you will meet in the next chapter I post!!

The trip begun smoothly after the initial awkward moment in which Lena thanked a shocked Tasuki for the robes. After an elbow in the side from Chichiri, Tasuki accepted her gratitude and they started their journey.

"How far away is this place?" Tasuki grumbled, many hours had passed since they had last seen anyone.

"Well, probably another two or three days." Lena wiped her brow with the back of her wrist.

Tasuki sighed and Chichiri slowed to walk next to Lena. "I forgot to give you this." He stretched out his palm to reveal a moderate length of fine silver chain. Eyes brightening, Lena grinned as she plucked the chain from the sorcerer's hand.

"Wonderful!" She gasped "I completely forgot that I asked for it!"

"Oh yeah the chain thing, what do you need it for anyway?" Tasuki interrupted stepping up behind the pair.

Lena turned to him after catching the look Chichiri gave her to be patient she explained. "It's for my heart stone." Pausing, she rummaged through her robes until she found a blood red stone the size of a plumb. It was very dull and unattractive. Lena laughed as she saw the thief in Tasuki reject the value of the stone. "Watch." She whispered as she carefully wrapped the chain around the stone while mumbling under her breath. Suddenly, the chain fused itself in the stone and the stone sparked a brilliant ruby the faded.

"Why did it go back to being ugly?" Tasuki asked bluntly receiving another jab in the ribs from Chichiri.

Lena only laughed again. "Ok watch again." She placed the chain around her neck so that the stone rest next to her heart. Once there it started glowing brightly once again.

"That's why it's called a heart stone. Once it's next to the heart it is the most powerful."

Tasuki stared thunderstruck at the stone. "What does it do?"

"Well I can communicate with other's that have heart stones with it, but more than that it is a protection."

Tasuki nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, that's useful."

Lena grinned. "Glad you think so my Lord."

Tasuki glanced at her. "Um Lena, I think that you can just call me Tasuki. I mean, we're out here just the three of us and well. I mean we've already yelled at each other. I think that does away with formality."

Lena slid him a glace. "I suppose your right."

"Don't suppose, I am right." Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

Looked over at Chichiri in apology before turning to Tasuki. "Not everything you say is right! You don't know all!"

"Well I know more than you do about this at least!" He snapped back.

Stepping up his pace Chichiri rubbed his temples under his mask. He just knew it wouldn't have lasted. Not that he blamed Lena, but it was going to be a long trip.

When night fell the trio took refuge in a clearing that had a gleaming spring on one side. "This place looks safe enough, you know." Chichiri sighed as he propped his staff against a tree and swung his pack off his back.

Lena nodded glancing around the area. "It's quite beautiful." She whispered softly, making her way toward the spring to wash the dirt from her hands and face.

Tasuki scoffed in her general direction and laid his pack next to Chichiri's before kneeling to unload their supplies.

"You should be nicer to her you know." Chichiri spoke quietly as he removed a loaf of bread and some dried meat from his bag.

Tasuki glared at him "Yeah well she's not exactly the kindest soul either." He defended.

Chichiri smiled slightly behind his mask. "True, but you are older than her, maybe you could teach by example you know."

Tasuki looked up with a blank expression. Sighing Chichiri looked back to his bag, ok maybe it was a lost cause.

"Yeah, right. What that woman needs is a firm lesson in manners." Tasuki growled as he stood, brushing his hands off after laying out two pallets. Chichiri gave him a pointed look. "You only brought enough stuff for two beds?"

Tasuki nodded. "Well yeah, someone needs to be on watch so we only need the two."

Chichiri nodded, for once surprised at the thoughtfulness of the mountain bandit.

Lena returned from the small pond with an arm full of firewood.

"Now why are you going around picking that up?" Tasuki lectured. "You could open the wound on your shoulder ridiculous woman!" He strode over and snatched the dirty wood from her arms.

Frozen in shock Lena just stared. Furious, she opened her mouth to give Tasuki a sound reprimand, but stopped as she saw Chichiri rub his temples again.

"Well if you won't be needing my help I'll just go wash off in the pond over there." She spoke quietly, catching Tasuki off guard as he was waiting for another fight.

After gathering her bathing materials she made her way toward a sheltered part of the pond before hanging her robe on a tree branch and sliding into the cool spring. Sighing, she ducked under the clean water to rinse the dirt from her long hair as well as she could. "_Why didn't I ask for soap?"_ she thought sulking as she tried to get as clean as possible. She froze in her ministrations, however, when she heard Tasuki speak up from where he sat near the newly started fire.

"See, now what did I tell you. Just put the woman in her place and look how well she behaves!"

Chichiri coughed and Lena could hear Tasuki walk over to thump him on the back. "Women like Lena just need a firm hand to guide them. It's obvious that is why she is so outspoken. It was the same way with Miaka, only she had Tama and Hotohori to guide her. With Lena it is left to me-I mean us!"

Lena's jaw dropped as she listened to Tasuki's tirade. "_Oh that's what he thinks does he?"_

Suddenly, Lena's humor faded as she heard a branch break behind her. Ducking down into the water she silently watched as a tall figure walked over to her robes. When the figure lifted them Lena's caution was thrown to the wind.

"Hey drop those!" She commanded jumping up from her place among the reeds covering her chest.

The figure turned and stepped into the fading light of the sun. Lena felt a cold shiver slide down her spine as she recognized the man leering at her. His dark hair was tied tightly behind his head, enhancing the greasy shine of the dark mats. His one good eye glared at her as he rubbed his face over the beautiful silk of the garment Tasuki gave her.

"Izouki!" She gasped, her eyes darkening as she summoned her power.

"Yes My Lady Lena, my my how you've gone up in the world!" He looked down at her with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Not so much that I would allow you to take something of mine. Or did you forget last time we met?" She lifted and hand to gesture to her eye. The assassin's expression was awash with fury as he dropped the robe and stalked toward her.

"That's enough!" A deep voice boomed from behind the greasy man causing him to turn is surprise.

Slowly Tasuki walked out of the bushes. "You'll be leaving Lady Lena alone or you'll have to answer to me." He growled as he gestured with his tessen for the man to retreat.

The man looked at the fan with humor. "Excuse me, what are you going to do, fan me to death?"

Lena, taking advantage of Izouki's distraction made her way to shore and slipped her robe over her head. Giving a pointed look to Tasuki she whistled.

"Your fight's with me old man."

Izouki turned back to Lena, "Ah, that's right. Never the one to retreat from a fight, did your old man teach you that?"

Lena's eyes narrowed as she drew her energy again.

"Oh so you'd rather fight a girl than me huh?" Tasuki taunted swinging the assassin's attention back to him.

"My lord, what are you doing?" Lena growled her darkened eyes practically shooting sparks at him.

Tasuki frowned over the assassin's shoulder at her. "I'm saving you wench! What does it look like?" He pointed his fan at Izouki.

Lena crossed her arms. "I can handle this my lord, I don't need any help from you!" She snapped.

"Woman! Get back to Chichiri and stop being so damn ridiculous!" Tasuki bellowed as the assassin slowly backed away in attempt to escape.

"Ridiculous? You're the one being ridiculous!" she screeched throwing her hand out with a blinding light toward Tasuki.

After it faded Tasuki cracked an eye open cautiously, when he felt no immediate pain he opened his eyes the rest of the way. "What the hell was that?" He bellowed. Looking to Lena his jaw dropped. Pointing his own tessen directly at his she gave him the shooing motion.

Frowning Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't know how to use that thing!" he snapped.

Lena lifted a dark brow. "Would you care to make a wager on that my lord?"

Tasuki slid back a step. "Now Lena…" He started but at her look of pure annoyance he backed away further.

"Go my lord before I sear you just for pleasure." She twisted her lips up in a wicked smile.

Turning he cursed all women before stomping back to where they were camped.

Sighing in satisfaction Lena turned back to Izouki only to find him missing. Growling, she too stalked back to camp. Throwing the tessen at Tasuki she growled. "Great! He got away while I was arguing with you! My lord!" her last words dripped with sarcasm.

Tasuki jumped to catch the tessen before it hit the dirt. "Oh I see how it is. Its 'my lord' when your angry huh? Well just to let you know 'my lady' I was just trying to help." He snapped.

Lena sighed sitting down near Chichiri, "Yeah well when I need help I'll ask for it ok?"

Tasuki huffed as he glared at her. "Fine whatever woman!" Turning, he directed his next comment to Chichiri. "Well it looks like it is our turn to wash up. Since the little wench doesn't need our protection."

Chichiri cast a tired glance at Lena. "I'll wait till your done Tasuki, I need to speak with Lena anyway."

"Fine!" Tasuki grumbled snapping up the unused towel Lena had and turning on his heel. "Oh and don't worry if anything happens, I won't come help unless you _ask_!" He spit out over his shoulder.

Lena just rolled her eyes and turned toward Chichiri. "What's up?"

Chichiri heaved a heavy sigh, "Lena, please… for the sake of my sanity I appeal to you. I need you to try harder to get along with Tasuki."

Lena gave him a half smile. "My apologies my friend. I really will strive to do so. It's just so hard! I heard what he said about needing to teach me a lesson in manners."

Chichiri winced. "I'm sorry Lena, I know this is a trial for you. But-"

Lena silenced him with a hand. Pointing toward the river she then gestured to her ear. Then held her hand out to him in a vertical gesture. Nodding, Chichiri rest his palm on hers. Once connected he smiled.

"_I don't know how we've always been able to do this."_ He thought and Lena smiled and closed her eyes needing a higher level or concentration to speak to him with her thoughts.

"_I know, I think it has to do with how I helped heal you."_

Chichiri nodded. "_Very possible. In any case, Lena I do think that Tasuki cares for you, that is why he is so pushy. In his way he is protecting you."_

Lena straightened. "_You mean… you think he likes me?"_

Chichiri chuckled. _"Well honestly, yes that's why he is so very obnoxious when it comes to you. He is not acting as he usually does. Even with Miaka it was different. I honestly don't think he ever bought anything for anyone but himself."_

Lena's eyes snapped open breaking their bond. "Do you really think so?" She spoke aloud. Chichiri gave her a pointed look silently commanding her to close her eyes again. Obliging, she slid her yes closed. "_What do you think of him?" _Chichiri asked a certain curiosity evident in his thought.

"Well I don't know, I mean he has his moments when he's very nice, but Chichiri I've only known him a little more than a day."

Chichiri laughed. _"There's the girl I remember, the always practical Lena. I'm just warning you though love has no set schedule."_

"_L-love?"_ she gasped starting to cough. Opening his eyes Chichiri grinned. As Lena blushed using her free hand to cover her burning cheeks.

"Just give it some thought you know."

Sullenly, Lena nodded. "Sure. I mean. Why not?" she covered her burning cheeks again. Chichiri gave her a small smile as he heard Tasuki returning from the river. Sliding to his feet Chichiri grabbed the remaining towel and swung it over his shoulder. "Well, I think that was a very good conversation my Lena." He grinned disappearing into the bush just as Tasuki returned.

Lena coughed softly as Tasuki glared at her. Pushing to her feet as he sat she moved over to where Chichiri had laid out the food and offered the bread to Tasuki, who eyed it as if it were a snake.

"What did you do to it?"

Lena used all of her inner power to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Nothing Tasuki, nothing at all."

Tasuki's frown lightened fractionally when he heard her say his name. "_Well I guess she's not mad anymore"_

Reaching out the brushed his hand against hers as he took the bread.

She tore a piece for herself and leaned back against the tree behind her. Wincing, she jerked forward again as the rough bark aggravated her tender back. Noticing, Tasuki tossed his half eaten bread onto one of the pallets and walked over to his bag. Removing the small jar that held the ointment that Houki had given him for her wounds he knelt next to her.

"Turn around." He commanded roughly.

Lena bit back the frustrated response that was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she didn't need his help when she remembered Chichiri's words. "_Maybe he does care for me_" she mused thoughtfully as she turned and allowed him access to her bruised and aching back.

Tasuki bit back a groan as he saw the bruises much darker than they were the day before. Fortunately, the wound looked better. Spreading the salve with the same gentleness he exhibited the day before he whispered. "Does it hurt much?"

Lena rolled her shoulders gently to loosen her tight muscles in her neck. "Not too much, I've been hurt much worse."

Tasuki froze, surprised at the anger spreading through his body. "W-who hurt you?" he stuttered trying to keep his voice level.

Lena shrugged running her fingers through her damp reddish purple hair. "Well it was my father."

Tasuki's hands tightened around the jar threatening to fracture it. Without noticing the turmoil of the man behind her Lena continued. "It was when I was younger. That's how I met Chichiri actually, I ran away and master, Benkosi, found me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, I never would have guessed that I had magical abilities."

Tasuki took a calming breath and pulled her robe back up sliding her damp hair over her shoulder.

Lena caught her breath as he gently began to separate it using his tessen to tenderly dry it.

"T-thank you." She stuttered in udder shock as Tasuki surprised her yet again.

"Don't mention it. We can't have you getting a cold from having wet hair."

Lena nodded slightly, surprised to find herself relaxing in his touch.

More to come soon! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Chichiri.. mwhahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a branch breaking followed by a soft grunt snapped Chichiri out of his spying. Spinning around, he barely had time to put out his arms to keep the fair-haired angel stumbling toward him from falling head first into the brush. Turning in his arms the angel graced him with a smile so brilliant that he could clearly make it out in the faint moonlight. "Thanks!" She whispered her sapphire eyes looking up at his mask questionably.

"No problem." He smiled behind his mask releasing the woman when it was clear she could stand on her own with out further injury to herself or others.

Sighing, her smile returned as she looked down at her disheveled state, brushing the dirt from her skirt she looked up at him. "Oh sorry, I'm Emma, and you must be Lord Chichiri."

Chichiri frowned. "I am, but how do you know?"

Unable to read his frown she just looked winked at him and turned to look through the few bushes separating them from where Tasuki and Lena sat "So he must be Lord Tasuki."

Following her gaze, his frown deepened behind his mask. " My lady how do you know all this?"

Turning back to him Emma's eyes darkened noticing the change in his tone. "Are you frowning at me?"

Chichiri was momentarily taken aback, "What? How do you know?"

"Your voice changed, it's deeper." Sighing she turned back toward the couple. "He likes her doesn't he?"

Chichiri just stared as the woman's eyes sparkled with barely suppressed excitement.

"I really don't know. I think he might, he's never acted this way around a woman before."

Instantly, he regretted his words as Emma's smile vanished. "Oh, I was hoping you knew for sure. I could hear it in her voice when she first spoke about him. I think she might really like him too, although I doubt she knows it."

Chichiri took a step back, "Wait, when has Lena spoken to you since she met Tasuki? And who exactly are you?"

Blonde hair swirled around them as she dipped into a deep bow. "I am Emma Tankauris, My Lord Chichiri, Lena and I share the same master."

Chichiri blushed. "Don't bow, it always makes me nervous you know."

Raising her upper body she met his eyes. "As to how we have communicated it was through this." She slid the neck of her robe down to reveal a deep violet heart stone intertwined in a sliver chain just like Lena's.

"She asked me to meet her here in case you guys needed help."

Chichiri's eyes widened, this bubbly, clumsy woman was a sorceress?

Emma shook her head. "I know, I know, shocking isn't it? Everyone thinks a sorceress is a serious, graceful being. I'm not, but I'm good at what I do." She beamed proudly.

Chichiri found himself drawn to her cheer. Smiling again she turned away from him to peer over the bushes again. Suddenly, she heaved a great sigh. "Well if she doesn't like him she certainly isn't showing it. I've never seen her let anyone touch that hair of hers."

Chichiri laughed, earning a dimpled smile from the woman "Your right, you know, even when she was little she would scream if anyone so much as patted it."

Emma grinned and Chichiri felt his heart jump. She winked at him and leaned closer conspiratorially. "Ah, so you see the possibility too. Maybe between the two of us we can make this work. " She whispered.

Chichiri silently praised wearing a mask to cover up the blush that was spreading across his cheeks at her close proximity. Not trusting his voice he remained silent as he nodded.

Emma stifled a giggle. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. Is he a very agreeable sort? Lena held a warmth in her voice when she spoke of him even though her words held complaint."

Chichiri shook his head. "I noticed the warmth also, but I'm afraid Tasuki is even less agreeable and even more stubborn than Lena."

Emma bit her lower lip, inadvertently drawing his attention. "I see well that presents a problem." Thoughtfully, she shrugged.

Chichiri nodded. "You have no idea. So will you be traveling with us?"

Emma's face fell into an expression of the utmost seriousness. "Yes, my lord, my powers are not as great as your own but I will strive to fight this demon with you."

Amazed at how fully this woman's feelings were expressed on her face he nodded. "It will be of help I'm sure Lady Emma."

Emma shook her head. "Please, the title does not apply to me my lord. Emma is all I am."

"Well then I am just Chichiri to you." He smiled again behind his mask. "Now I think you should greet your friend you know. Before they start fighting again, you know."

Emma smiled. "Is it really that bad?"

Chichiri nodded. "You have no idea."

Lena blushed as Chichiri returned, unconsciously pulling away from Tasuki's ministrations.

"Sit still woman or you wont have any hair to dry." Tasuki growled closing his tessen.

Gave him a apologetic smile then turned back to Chichiri only to jump to her feet when she saw a tall fair haired woman with light violet robes walking carefully behind him.

"Emma?" She gasped sprinting toward the disheveled yet beautiful woman.

"Oh Lele, way to pick a place to camp!" she commented looking at the picturesque spring in the moonlight.

Lena laughed throwing her arms around the taller woman. "You found us! Did you have any trouble?"

"No more than usual." Emma laughed hugging her friend back gently. "What in the world happened to your back?"

Tasuki's jaw, which had dropped at the appearance of the stunning woman, dropped further. "How did you know that?" he cried.

Lena turned catching Emma's hand and leading her toward the fire. "Emma is a much more powerful sorceress than I am. Not to mention I don't have my guise on."

Tasuki grunted something about too much magic being in the air before turning back to stoke the fire. Emma knelt next to him bowing gracefully. Chichiri's heart caught seeing her bow to Tasuki. _"He better not…"_ he thought to himself surprised at the threat he felt in his younger friend.

"Lord Tasuki, I am Emma Tankauris, peer of Lena."

Tasuki frowned. "Don't bow to me."

Emma rose up again looking the testy lord over. "Yes my lord."

"And don't 'my lord' me. I'm just Tasuki, only Lena doesn't call me that, unless she not mad at me. Which is hardly ever."

Emma nodded, "Tasuki it is then." Pushing to her feet she winked at Chichiri. "You were right." She whispered before turning back to Lena.

"So, where do we bed down Lele? I'm exhausted!"

Lena looked over to where the two pallets were spread out. "Oh well, um didn't you bring any blankets?"

Emma's eyebrows rose. "No, I sold them for food a day back. I figured you'd have some, being that we're going through the mountains and all."

Tasuki looked up. "Mountains? No one said anything about mountains. I only brought what you see there."

Lena sighed getting ready to reprimand Tasuki when Emma laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright I'm sure we'll be able to get some before we get too deep into the mountains. It's warm here still. I don't need a blanket." She smiled at her friend.

Silently, Chichiri applauded Emma for rescuing the situation so fully.

"Well you'll have one anyway." Chichiri gestured to the other pallet. "I can sleep in the tree, it's fairly comfortable you know."

"Hey what about me?" Tasuki growled.

Chichiri gave him a pointed look.

"Fine" he grumbled turning away from the group. "You can have he pallet I guess."

Emma smiled. "Thank you Tasuki but I believe we can rotate. I'll take a watch also if that's agreeable.

Tasuki nodded shortly. "I guess that works."

Chichiri smiled. "That's not necessary you know."

Emma smiled back, "Oh I know, I would just like to, after three nights sleeping alone I don't sleep well outdoors anyway."

Chichiri inclined is head in agreement.

"Well if that's all I think I'm going to retire." Emma yawned leaning down and squeezing Lena's hand smiling at her.

"I'm so glad you've come." Lena grinned as Emma helped her to her pallet.

Emma just laughed. "Of course I'd come. I only wish you'd called for me sooner."

Lena frowned. "But I didn't know if I could find Chichiri, I didn't want you to waste your time."

The blonde smiled as she covered her friend with a thick blanket. "It's never a waste of time when your involved Lele."

Lena smiled softly as she lay on her stomach. "Thank you." She murmured sleepily.

Emma smiled warmly in return. "Well goodnight, wake me when it's my shift." She turned to the remaining members of their little party.

Chichiri nodded. "Sure thing, you know." While Tasuki just growled a "Whatever" and stretched out near the fire.

Stretching her arms above her head Emma slipped off her sandals and crawled under the covers. Sighing contently as the warmth seeped into her weary body. Fleetingly she wondered why Chichiri wore a mask before the warm blackness of sleep rained down on her.

A sharp jab in the shoulder woke Emma what seemed like moments later.

"Wha-?" she groaned blinking to clear the haze from her eyes.

"Hey you said you wanted to take a watch." A gruff voice whispered. When her eyes focused on Tasuki she groaned again.

"Oh yeah, right ok." Slowly, she slid her way out of the warm cocoon of the blankets. In and instant Tasuki was burrowed down in them. "Thanks for warming them for me." He whispered.

Smiling, a smile she didn't feel she nodded before sliding on her sandals and making her way over to the far edge of the group. Stretching, she scanned the area with both her eyes and mind. Finding nothing other than a few squirrels and a fox she made her way to the large tree close to the fire. Propping her back up against it she stretched her legs out stifling a yawn. Looking up she saw that the night sky was very clear showing millions of stars. She also saw where Chichiri lay in the tree above her. Smiling, she wondered if he wore his mask while he slept.

Frowning slightly, she pondered his mask. Lena never told her anything about the celestial warrior she befriended other that he was a great sorcerer and she had known him since she was a child. Reaching her hands above her she grasped the tree trunk and leaned forward trying to stretch the stiffness out of her back. Feeling another bought of drowsiness sliding over her senses she quickly stood and paced toward the stream again. Kneeling down she splashed the cold water on her face and twisting her hair up behind her head she rubbed the frigid water on the back of her neck.

"Well that works." She mumbled glancing back to where Tasuki and Lena rested comfortably in their abundance of blankets. Filling her lungs with the clean, crisp air she looked up into the tree where Chichiri slept, letting her gaze travel over him where his left leg hung down off the branch he was propped up on. His purple cloak spread over him for warmth. His face was in shadow of his shaggy locks that hung over his forehead. Wondering at what his face looked like she stepped forward slowly only to freeze as she heard a twig snap from west of the camp. Turning in that direction slowly she closed her eyes and scanned with both her mind and ear. Mind reached out to identify a life force to strong to be a animal hiding in the brush no more than a hundred feet away.

Lifting her hands she positioned them in front of her and immediately faded away only to appear behind the intruder.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly to the man peering at the camp from behind a wide tree.

The man yelped as he spun around unsheathing his sword. "Witch!" He cursed glaring at her with his one good eye.

"Close, but not quite." Emma frowned moving closer pushing his sword harmlessly to the ground. "Izouki?" she squinted.

"Wh-what?" he gasped recognizing the woman before him. "Y-you again."

Emma shook her head in disappointment. "I thought Lena and I taught you your lesson foolish man."

"I'm not foolish I have come to gain my revenge from you worthless wenches."

Emma sighed shaking her head slowly before lifting her hands and sliding them down quickly. The man before he went stiff as a board and started to float off the ground slightly. Concentrating, Emma made her way back to camp with the angry assassin floating before her. Flicking her left hand she cast an additional spell to silence him. Walking as quietly as she could through the camp she paused by the edge of the spring and gave Izouki a pointed look as she positioned him over the deepest part of the water.

"Now," she whispered. "Lets you and I have a little chat. I'll remove the spell but only if you promise to whisper, I don't need you waking everyone you asinine man."

She flicked her hand again dropping the silence spell yet still holding him immobile over the dark water.

"What do you want to know?" He whispered roughly his worried glance on the water shimmering beneath him.

"Well let's start with why you're after us again."

"I was hired to follow you." Izouki hissed smugly.

Emma lifted an eyebrow. "People are still hiring you? Who?" She scoffed spinning her right hand slowly rotating the man onto his side then spinning him horizontally over the spring.

"It was Lord Kikya." He whimpered.

Emma frowned. "Lord Kikya is dead."

Izouki shook his head vehemently. "No, no he's not. He is well, different than he used to be, I must admit."

"How so?" Emma asked softly spinning her hand the other way causing him to begin to spin the other way.

"He's just… more evil. I think he's possessed!" he cried in a whisper as Emma dipped his head close to the surface of the water.

Emma frowned thoughtfully. "I see, so Izouki will I be seeing you around here any more?"

Izouki shook his head again "Never again lady, never again. I only came because I thought it was the one. I didn't know she had you with her."

Emma's eyes widened. "So the job was for Lena?"

"Yes, yes, my Lady." The grimy man began to shake.

"Do you know why?"

Izouki nodded. "Something to do with a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Emma pressed pulling Izouki in slowly to look him in the eye.

"I-I don't know. I was told to bring her in, not to kill her. My lady I have mended my killing ways I promise."

Emma smiled softly. "I believe you Izouki," she slowly set the trembling man on the ground. "But if I do see you around here again I will attack don't mistake me." Her sapphire eyes darkened with power.

Izouki threw himself on the ground prone before her. "Yes mistress you'll not see me ever again. Thank you for your mercy."

Emma rolled her eyes at his overt display of devotion. "Alright now go, and go quietly if you wake anyone you'll be taking a bath, you understand?"

Izouki nodded jumping up and silently moving through the trees like the assassin he was.

Yawning again, Emma rubbed her forehead trying to digest the information she received from the wretched man. Moving over to the tree she leaned up against it and rested her eyes.

"It's not a method I would of used but it seems effective. I'll have to try it sometime you know." Chichiri called down to her causing her to straighten to her feet with a start. Looking up studied his shadowed face as he faced her.

"What works, works." She smiled hoping he was smiling back.

Suddenly, he appeared next to her. "I believe it you know."

She shook her head. "How long were you awake?"

Chichiri shrugged. "Since the twig snapped. Tasuki there is awake too." He gestured to the pair of orange-brown eyes that peered at them out of a mass of blankets. Emma nodded to him. Almost instantly his eyes disappeared amongst the thick blue of the blankets.

"Useful guy." She nodded her head in his direction.

Chichiri laughed softly. "Yeah, he is but not when it comes to giving up his bed, you know."

Emma nodded. "I can understand that." She yawned again. " So what do you think of our news?"

Chichiri shook his head. "We can talk about it in the morning, it's time for my watch."

Emma looked at him curiously, his mask was still in place leaving her to believe he either slept with it on or replaced it before coming down to her. "Well if you're sure…" She started.

Chichiri laughed again. "I'm sure, you know. Go ahead and go back to sleep."

Emma nodded thankfully, then looked over to where Tasuki and Lena lay in the only blankets. Shrugging, she slid off her sandals and moved to stretch before the tree, resting her head on an up thrust root. "Goodnight Chichiri." She whispered softly as she let her eyes drift shut.

"Good night Emma." Chichiri's deep voice softly replied.

Just as she was about to drift back into the blissful oblivion of sleep she felt herself being lifted gently in strong arms and wrapped in something soft and warm before set to rest with her head on something firm yet soft. Cracking an eye open she saw the deep purple of Chichiri's cloak beneath her chin and the gray of his trousers next to her cheek. Sighing happily she nestled her head down on his knee. In the fuzzy state between consciousness and sleep she murmured, "Chichiri, you have nice legs."

Yet, was gone to the world when his laugh shook his long frame. Brushing a thick golden lock away from her nose he looked down at the woman he had so recently met yet felt such a strong connection to and smiled before looking over his companions and listening to the sounds of the night.


End file.
